Me and my Dad
by H. L. Hunter
Summary: It was Father's Day throughout the Galaxy and children were celebrating with their Fathers everywhere. But you see, it wasn't a celebration that the crew of the Ghost would get involved in. Until now. (Part one in the 'What if I shine' series)


Star Wars Rebels: Me and my Dad

It was Father's Day throughout the Galaxy and children were celebrating with their Fathers everywhere. But you see, it wasn't a celebration that the crew of the Ghost would get involved in. Until now.

Kanan woke up in his quarters, like he did every morning. But this morning was a little different. Looking to his left, Kanan found a tray on the bunkside table. On the tray was a stack of toast, some Camomile tea and a card. The tea and toast were still hot. Confused but happy at whoever had left the tray there, Kanan picked a slice of toast and took a sip of his tea, before picking up the card and reading it.

 _"Dear Kanan,_

 _I know that I haven't really known you for that long, well a year is kind of a while, but for that past year you've done something no one has ever done to me before. You cared. Yes I have been a bit of trouble and training can be rather troublesome and tiring for you, but you still kept at it and you took me in and under your wing. I cannot thank you enough. Today is Father's Day and though I've been searching for my parents for a while now, I believe I've found my father (And my mother too). Happy Father's Day, Kanan."_

Kanan almost dropped his breakfast as he was reading the card. He was touched. Hera walked in the room. "What are you reading?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the bunk that Kanan was now sitting on. Kanan handed the card to Hera and finished his last slice of toast, his eyes never leaving her face. Hera smiled a sweet smile, touched by the card as well. "Outside, sitting on top of the ship." Was all that she said, before handing the card back to Kanan. Kanan jumped off the bunk, gave Hera a quick kiss on the cheek, before running to the door. "And Kanan!" Hear called ut to him. The Jedi stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. "You know what this could mean, right?" She asked, Kanan nodded with a smile on his face before continuing on his way.

On top of the ship, Ezra sat in a meditative position. He was calm, focused, something which was very rare for the lad. His mind was repeating a memory.

 _"It turns out you taught me pretty well."_

 _"You shouldn't have come here, but I'm glad you did."_

 _"You would've done the same for me, in fact you have."_

 _"And I'd do it again in a heartbeat."_

Odd. That last sentence wasn't said that day. Opening his eyes, Ezra looked to his left to find Kanan sitting there. "Hey." Kanan said, smiling at him. "Hey," Ezra replied, before he noticed the card in Kanan's hand. "I... I guess you read it then, huh?" He said with a nervous chuckle. Kanan nodded. "What's brought this all on?" He asked the boy. Ezra looked away, deciding to watch the clouds in the distance. "I've felt that way for a while now." He confessed. "It got stronger when we defeated the Inquisitor and met Fulcrum. That was a good few months ago. But... Last night as I went to get a drink of water, I heard you and Hera talking." Kanan smiled, realising what he had heard.

 _"You love him."_

 _"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I? He's- ...He's like the Son I never had."_

 _"I feel the same way, Kanan. But... He's always so focused on finding his parents..."_

 _"I know, Hera... We're just going to have to let him choose what he wants. It's not up to us."_

"We mean what we said last night, Hera and I." Kanan said to Ezra, shuffling a bit closer to him. Ezra looked up at Kanan, tears forming in the sides of his eyes. "Y-You do?" He asked. Kanan nodded, smiling. "Do you mean what you wrote?" Ezra nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes. Kanan opened his arms wide. "Come here, lad." He said, and Ezra crawled into his arms. The two of them sat there, holding each other close. "Kanan?" Ezra asked after what seemed like forever. "Yes, Ezra?" Kanan replied, looking his padawan in the eye. "Are you and Hera really going to adopt me?" The question was unexpected, but not unwelcome. "If that's what you wish." Kanan replied. Smiling ever so brightly, Ezra threw his arms around Kanan, hugging him tight. "Yes please Dad." Ezra said. Kanan hugged Ezra back. "You're welcome... Son."


End file.
